


My Grown Up Christmas List

by dephigravity



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bondage, Christmas, Cock Rings, Dildos, Fanart, Gags, M/M, NSFW Art, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6100084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dephigravity/pseuds/dephigravity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little Christmas related bondage!Jensen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Grown Up Christmas List

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on [tumblr](My%20Grown%20Up%20Christmas%20List)

  


GIF version:

  



End file.
